


The Music Was Too Loud

by DrawYourGunsR5



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Love Confessions, M/M, Two boys kissing, im gay, kind of first kiss, painting nails, their first first kiss doesn't count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawYourGunsR5/pseuds/DrawYourGunsR5
Summary: Dirk wants to paint his nails for the first time. Todd agrees because he's helplessly in love with the goofball.





	The Music Was Too Loud

Todd never noticed that painting nails was such a big deal. He owned one bottle of nail polish from his Mexican Funeral Times. It was black, because that was the only color Todd could be seen in at the time. It was also dried and unusable, of course. So when Dirk asked if Todd would paint his nails, they had to go shopping.

“Why are there ten different shades of yellow? They all look exactly the same to me,” Todd complained.

“Their target audience is female. Women generally see different shades of colours better than men,” Dirk explained.

Todd didn’t hear him, he was too busy picking up three small bottles. “And what the hell is the difference between base coat, top coat, and clear coat?! Why is this so hard?”

Dirk, who was just as confused as Todd, shrugged and blew a raspberry.

Todd sighed. “Whatever. Let’s just buy the color we want and leave. Beauty is too complicated for me to navigate.” He set down his handful of clear polishes and picked up a bottle of yellow.

“Yellow?” Dirk questioned.

“This is literally the color of your personality.”

Dirk grinned a goofy smile. “It’s perfect.”

Todd’s cheeks burned. “Good.”

Dirk reached over and grabbed another bottle. “And this colour for you!”

“What color is that?”

Dirk squinted to read the fine print. “Mediterranean Red?”

“That’s most definitely pink,” Todd argued.

Dirk groaned. His arms flopped to his side. “Todd, I  _ hate _ the colour pink. Will you please just let me accept this?”

Todd chuckled. “Okay. Let’s go.”

When they got back to Todd’s apartment, Dirk was eager to get on with the nail painting.

“What made you want to paint your nails anyway?” Todd asked as he set paper towel down on the table. He reached into the bag and pulled out the two bottles of polish and started carefully shaking the yellow one.

“I saw Amanda with her nails painted. I thought she looked cute.”

Todd smirked. “You think my sister is cute?”

Dirk imitated Todd’s irresistible smile. “Must be a Broztman thing.”

Again, Todd felt his cheeks burn. “Okay come on. Hands on the table.”

Dirk set his hands on the table in front of his best friend. “Todd, can I tell you something?”

“I think we’re well into our friendship where you don’t have to ask permission first.” Todd side-eyed Dirk while trying not to loose focus on painting his pinky.

“I’m gay.”

Todd accidentally let out a half snort. “Really? I had no idea. The constant flow of girls you bring home really throws it off.”

Dirk smiled. “You knew?”

Todd put the polish brush back into the bottle. “Last year, when Suzie Boreton put that spell on us and we had that party at the police station, I overheard you talking to Bart.”

Dirk’s face went white. “You did?”

“I did,” Todd nodded slowly. “I never brought it up because I didn’t want to out you before you were ready.”

Dirk’s eyes darted to the floor. “I appreciate that.”

Todd picked up the bottle a continued painting Dirk’s nails. “I’m bi.”

“You are?” Dirk sat up a little straighter, only slightly shocked at the confession.

Todd was still focused on painting Dirk’s nails. He refused to look Dirk in the eyes. “Yeah. Only Amanda knows but I thought you should know, too.”

Dirk blushed slightly. “Why me?”

Todd’s eyes looked into Dirk’s for only a fraction of a second before going back to to starting at his work.

Dirk was now hyper aware of everything. Every spot where Todd’s hands touched his, felt warm. When Todd’s fingertips brushed against Dirk’s as he switched fingers Dirk felt numb up to his elbow. He knew he was probably overthinking the whole thing, but it was worth it in the moment.

“There. All done. How do they look?” Todd asked as he screwed the lid back on to the bottle.

“They’re perfect. I love them.” He hardly looked at his fingertips, but he knew they’d be perfect because, well it was Todd. Everything he did was perfect.

Dirk grabbed the bottle of “not pink” polish. “Okay, your turn. Hands.”

Todd sent his hands in front of Dirk. “Are you sure you’re not gonna make a huge mess all over my table?”

“I can’t promise I won’t,” Dirk teased. “But I can do my best.” He shook the bottle and began painting Todd’s nails.

It was weird for Todd to have someone else paint his nails. He always painted his own whenever he was stressed about something with the band. It was calming for him. One time Amanda had offered to do it for him and he refused. Painting his nails was his thing, it was personal. He got out of the habit when the band broke up, about eight years ago. Having Dirk do it now, it felt so intimate. And it felt good. He didn’t understand why he thought painting his nails was so personal, but he was so glad he could share this moment with Dirk.

“Todd?”

Todd just realized he’d been staring at Dirk the whole time. Luckily, Dirk hadn’t noticed as he was too focused on his job.

“What?”

Dirk finished Todd’s right hand. He looked up at Todd. “The music was too loud.”

“What do you mean?” Todd asked. His stomach flipped. The damned detective was doing his job.

“You wouldn’t have been able to hear me talking to Bart in her cell from the party in the front, the music was too loud. You would have had to have been back there.”

Todd swallowed. “I went back there to tell you something. I heard you telling Bart about the guy you liked, I panicked and hung out with Farah for the rest of the night.”

Dirk smiled. “Do you remember what happened before I went to Bart’s cell?”

“When you kissed me? Of course.”

Dirk’s heart skipped a beat. That was the first time they’d ever talked about what happened that night. The first time they mentioned the kiss out loud, even though both of them thought about it a hell of a lot.

Dirk didn’t know what to say next. Confess his feelings for his best friend, or pretend it was nothing? Neither sounded like a good option, so he just continued painting Todd’s nails. 

“You still like the guy you were talking about?” Todd asked.

“No.”

Todd’s smile faltered slightly.

Dirk’s didn’t. He painted Todd’s last nail. And he confessed, “I love him.”

“Well I think that guy just might love you back.”

Dirk felt a spark jump through his whole body. His eyes glanced down at Todd’s lips as he started leaning forward. As their lips pressed together Dirk shivered with excitement. The feeling was so new and extravagant. It was nothing like how it felt after Sound of Nothing. Because there was no magic influencing them. It was just two boys who are hopelessly in love with each other wanting nothing more than to be in each other’s arms.


End file.
